Until You
by nikki.02
Summary: Danny and Lindsay deal with the aftermath of Snow Day. Together. DL


Until You

_Spoilers for ep. 3x24: Snow Day… inspired by the song "Until You" by Dave Barnes_

_FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING D/L! Review kindly…_

"You're not supposed to be here."

It seemed an eternity ago that she had said those words. Everything had been a blur since she'd entered that abandoned warehouse. The first and only thought was getting to Danny. The sight of his badly beaten face and crushed hand was enough to make her heart break. She'd woken up that same morning and was at first, extremely pissed that Danny hadn't woken her up, but after seeing that note hastily scribbled on his chalkboard, all thoughts involving his death disappeared; and all she could think about was how she was going to thank him at the end of the day when they saw each other again. The night before had been what Danny had trying to get her to do for a long time: dinner, drinks, and few laughs. When she woke up in his arms, _naked _on his _pool table_, she had felt a strange sense of satisfaction; like she had been walking in the desert for such a long time and she'd finally found her oasis.

"I'm glad this happened," he'd said and gently kissed her forehead, something that she felt would someday become routine in the future. She had said that she was equally happy that they were finally together, and for once, it wasn't a lie.

_Let's just take our time_

_There's nothing else to do_

_What better way to spend the night_

_Than wasting it with you_

"Ms. Monroe?" Lindsay lifted her head to the sound of her name. "Mr. Messer is going to be just fine," the doctor reassured her, and she let out a deep sigh of relief. "He just has a couple of broken fingers and he has a couple stitches on his face. Other than that, he's expecting a full recovery in about five to six weeks."

She nodded but was wasn't actually listening, "Can I see him?"

"Yes, he's on discharge. If you'd like to, you can take him home."

She was led down the hall and saw Danny sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "I'll give you two a moment alone," the doctor said and left. Lindsay stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do or say. The awkward silence lasted for what seemed like forever. Somewhere during that time she'd stopped looking at Danny and started concentrating on the floor. There were a million things in her mind that she wanted to say, but there were no words.

Suddenly, she was no longer looking at the ground when Danny had his hand on her back and pressed her body to his and crashed his lips on hers. The way he kissed her had her gripping the doorframe with both hands and groaning into his mouth. His tongue automatically found its way past her lips and his hands traveled up her face, in her hair, and all over her body. When he finally reluctantly pulled away, Lindsay's face was still seeking out his. Her eyes searched his questioningly.

"Linds," he murmured. "Let's go home."

_The moon has won the war_

_The daylight waits to end_

_Stay here by my side _

_We'll watch the struggle start again_

The car ride had been equally silent. They didn't seem to move at all and when they got to Danny's apartment, at last, Lindsay let out a quiet breath of relief. "Danny, we need to talk about this," she said once they got inside. Her back faced him as she shut the door. She expected words, but when she turned around, his lips were immediately on hers, sucking and biting, begging for some sort of release of the emotions which had been concealed to that moment. He bent forward, pressing her back; she drew him closer. Her back collided with the door and his hands landed on either side of her head as their bodies connected. She drew back for a quick moment, gasping for air as his lips made a path down her throat, "Da-Danny," she mumbled, her voice wavering at what he was doing to her, "We really need to talk about—"

She never finished her sentence as he silenced her with another kiss, "Don't. Talk. Anymore." He said in between kisses. She moaned in agreement as she shrugged her coat off her shoulders and he buried his face in her neck. Danny grabbed her by the shoulders and walked her towards his bedroom; their lips not party except for when they disposed both of their shirts. Eagerly she pushed back against his broad chest and he allowed her to, falling back onto the mattress as she landed on top of him, their legs in an ungraceful but heated tangle. His kisses took her breath away, so much more powerful than their very first kiss, Danny reacting to her now like he's sure this is what they both wanted. His mouth danced over hers, their tongues whispering secret desires that words would only fail to describe. Each kiss told him what she has never had the courage to say; how she wanted to get lost within him, to have him envelop her in his strong arms and block out the rest of the world, to allow her to stop fighting, to stop running, when she's by his side.

_I need you now and forever_

_So stay right here with me_

_Don't ever leave_

_Love was kept from me like a secret_

_And I swore that I was through_

_Until you, until you_

His strong hands flipped them over so that he was on top and quickly unclasped her bra and discarded it somewhere behind him. His lips sought out hers again, the two were lost in each other, desperately finding what they had been searching for half their lives: love; which they had recently discovered in each other. Danny paused for a brief moment, his eyes asking her permission, and she arched her body up toward his to answer it. He didn't need her to repeat it for him again. Doubt had no room to come between them now; jealousy and uncertainty had been pushed further away with every rocking movement of their bodies. It was all want and need, no time for second guessing themselves or each other.

She cried out from under him and he groaned against her shoulder; they swallowed one another's noises, too preoccupied and in need of oxygen to kiss but still close enough for their lips to brush lightly against each other's with each desperate moan. Danny's body melted into hers as they both began to come back down; Lindsay's wasn't sure if he was trembling or she was but when he pulled her close she realized they both were. Danny lifted his head from her shoulder and drew back, brushing her damp curls away from her red-flushed cheeks. The way he looked at her made her heart do cartwheels and he was sure no one else has ever looked as beautiful to him as she did in that moment.

_The city settles down_

_I watch you as you sleep_

_There's a silent celebration for_

_Every breath you breathe_

Cuddling hadn't ever been Danny's favorite past time, but now with Lindsay in his arms; he knew that this was a moment he couldn't ever forget. "Linds? You awake?"

"Mmm….what?" she snuggled in closer, feeling warm, safe and protected and for once allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of happiness she often tried to deny. "Everything okay?"

He swallowed nervously, "I don't want this to be it," his voice dropped into a hoarse whisper. "I want _this, us_," he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I've wanted you for so long, Lindsay…"

She looked up into his eyes, "Danny, when did I ever say that this was it? You've helped me get over some of the toughest things I've ever had to do in my life…and now that that's out of the way, I think that _we_ could really be something. I never thought I could let go of the past and move on…until you." As soon as those words left her mouth, their lips were once again attacking each other with fiery abandon. All the flirting and playful banter that had been hiding their true feelings all unraveled in that one kiss. When Lindsay finally pulled away, both of them were grinning like idiots. They resumed their earlier position, her head on his chest and his arms around her.

Soon, Lindsay was breathing in heavily, her chest heaving with each breath. Danny tucked a couple stray strands of hair behind her ear and smiled. Three weeks ago, if someone told him that he and Lindsay would be sleeping together in his apartment, he would've told them they were crazy. Yet now just watching her sleep and stroking her skin, things didn't feel crazy at all.

_Now this all makes sense_

_With you as company_

_I left all I knew and found_

_A better part of me, yeah_

The sun as his alarm clock, Danny squinted at the rays of light streaming through his blinds, signaling that day had come and night had ended. Looking down at the angelic face of the other person in the bed, he knew that the time had come to talk about what had happened the day before. Yesterday evening, he'd been able to, well not really talk, his way out of talking, but that method wasn't going to work in broad daylight.

Instead of poking her adorable nose, he brushed his lips against her forehead, on her cheeks, behind her ear, all over her face and neck so that she slowly woke from the dreamy slumber she'd had. She gave him that same small and knowing smile as when she woke up on the pool table around 24 hours ago. When she tried sitting up, Danny pulled her back down into a passionate kiss. Although it was morning, the two seemed very much awake.

"Lindsay, you want to talk, talk," he says against her lips.

"It's already been said," she grins and closes the gap between their mouths.

_I need you now and forever_

_So stay right here with me_

_Don't ever leave_

_Love was kept from me like a secret_

_And I swore that I was through_

_Until you, until you_


End file.
